The Legend of Zelda: Rubber Ducky
by the piemaster
Summary: Link is having some trouble with his rubber ducky. Part 1 of a part 2 story.


The Legend of Zelda: Rubber Ducky

One day, in the land of Hyrule, Link was in his warm bathtub, playing with his rubber ducky. He named it Jeffery. He was pretending that Jeffery was a sea monster destroying small ships.

"All aboard!" the final whistle rang.

"Captain, the sails are up and we're ready to go!"

"Excellent! We're off then"

The ship left the dock and was off to "Bubble Town", the capital of "Bathtopia".

"Is everything in top ship-shape, lad?"

"Yes sir! Everything is going as planed."

"Captain! I think you're going to want to see this!"

"What is it?"

"It seems like a large, yellow duck, sir! And it's heading this way!"

"AHHHHH!!!! Quick, everyone take cover!!"

The duck rammed the ship, with people flying everywhere, splashing into the water and drowning. The duck continued to ram the ship, until it was no more.

"PIW!! SMASH!! CRASH!!" shouted Link as he hit Jeffery towards the plastic ship, making squeaks. Suddenly the duck started to move all by itself. It swam away from Link and then turned around facing him. Link was just sitting there in amazement. Jeffery quacked and his eyes went a bright blue. A blue ray of light came out of his eyes. Link started to shrink.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHH!!! HELP! HEEELLLP!!!" shouted Link as the water was engulfing him.

Link quickly swam to the top, gasping for air. He quickly swam to his plastic ship.

"Thank goodness this boat was in here." Thought Link as he swam to the boat.

He finally got on the boat and climbed up onto it. When he got up, he realised that he was only about 7cm tall… and naked. Link didn't care if he was naked. He just wanted to get back to normal. The only way he could, was to defeat Jeffery. He looked around to see were he was. He wasn't in the water. He was on the far end on the bench, on the opposite side of the room.

"How am I going to get all the way there?" thought Link.

To defeat Jeffrey, he had to firstly get out of the bathtub. Thank goodness he filled up the tub almost to the top. He used his arms as oars to row himself to the edge. When he got there he quickly pulled himself out of the boat. As he pulled himself, he slipped onto the edge of the tub with one leg in the water and one outside the tub.

"YAAAAHHHHH!!!!" yelled Link in excruciating pain.

He started to slip off the tub falling headfirst. CRACK!! His head made a crack in the tile and a rather large bump started to form on his head.

"This is going to be long and painful adventure," thought Link as his groin and head were thumping with pain.

After the pain went down, he looked around to try to find a way to get up to the bench. He could see a treasure chest! He ran to it, forgetting that the ground was slippery. He slipped and fell back, making another crack in the ground, on the same part of his head that he knocked before.

"YAAAAHHHH!!!" He yelled in pain.

Anyway, he got up and slowly tiptoed to the chest, careful not to fall over again. He got to it and opened it.

"Da, da, da, da!!"

"Where'd that noise come from?" thought Link

"You found the hairdryer! You can use it to launch you to high places and to heat up things!"

"Perfect!" he thought

He got the out the hairdryer and stood it upright. Now he had to get a way to get to the airway. He pushed a scale in front of the hairdryer. He jumped onto it, for testing reasons. He sprung up just high enough to get to the airway of the hairdryer. He turned the hairdryer on. Went behind the scale. Took a run up. He ran, jumped onto the scale, bounced over the airway, and hit the ground with his tailbone.

"YAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Yelled Link in pain.

_I told you it was going to be a painful adventure!_

He tried again, hoping he won't miss. He turned the hairdryer on, took a run up, ran, jumped, bounced and just got into the airway. He shot up, like a bullet, and landed safely on the bench.

"PHEW!" he sighed in relief.

He saw another treasure chest. He, carefully, walked over to the treasure chest and opened it.

"Da, da, da, da!"

"There's that noise again!"

"You found your pants and a toothbrush!"

"Finally! Some clothes! What's the toothbrush for?"

He put his pants on. In front of him, his super, extra, strong hair gel had fallen over and the gel was covering the bench in front of him.

"Great! How do I get across this? … Wait! The toothbrush! I can use it to pole-vault myself over the gel! I'm so smart!"

He got the toothbrush out and carefully positioned it. He got it just right. He took a run up. He ran, stuck the toothbrush in the gel, jumped and… just, got onto the other side. His heel was about 1mm away from the gel.

"Phew! That was scary!"

In front of him, he could see another chest! This time he ran to it. He almost slipped. He opened the chest.

"Da, da, da, da!"

"Where is that stupid noise coming from?"

"You found your top, hat and a skateboard!"

"Yay! More clothes! Awesome! A skateboard! I wonder what it's for."

In front of him was his sink.

"How am I going to get across that sink?"

He got out the hairdryer and tried to shoot himself over it. He just flew into the tap and lost a life. He can back to life in front the sink. He got out the toothbrush and tried to pole vault over it. The toothbrush just got stuck in the hole and it snapped. He went flying and hit the sink edge. He died. Again he can back in front of the sink. He didn't know any way that he could get across this very large sink. He remembered that he had a skateboard. The sink was kind of like a half-pipe (Link's really good at skateboarding). He got out the skateboard and jumped into the sink. The skateboard rolled across the edge and Link landed safely on the other side. In front of him was The Duck's lair. A bit metal door with chains all over it was locked. Link needed to find the key so he can defeat The Duck. Next to the door was another treasure chest. Link went and opened it.

"Da, da, da, da!"

"I swear, if I ever hear that noise again, I'm going to something really bad! But I don't know what it's going to be."

"You found a pair of goggles, iron boots, shield and a sword!"

"Yay! But there's no key. Where can I find that key!?"

Then he remembered something… when he shrunk he could see something brown-black in the water at the bottom of the bathtub. He quickly turned around to go back to the bathtub. He skateboarded across the sink, and he came up to the gel. He took out the toothbrush, but wait… there is no more toothbrush! It snapped in the sink! Link had no way of getting across. He thought and thought, but still couldn't think of anything. Wait a second!

"Brain-blast!" shouted Link as he remembered something from his science class!

Flashback:

Ok children. Today we're going to learn about gel. If you heat up gel, it stiffens and goes hard. You can't use it anymore.

Back to reality:

"I know this is going to ruin my gel, but it's the only way I can live normally again."

Link got the hairdryer and turned it on full blast. He pointed it at the gel and stood there until it dried. Eventually it was rock hard. He then safely walked over it. Now he had to get back in the bathtub and see if there is a treasure chest.


End file.
